The Blind Support
by Storybrew
Summary: Yuriya Tanaka was a normal blind girl just trying to find her place in a world of Heroes. Having no major goals in life, she continues though her daily life, until it was flip upside-down when she was cough in a fire and was save in by a hero. Now she goes forth and try to be a hero, utilizing whatever she has at her advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this will be in the final exam. I hope that you all took decent notes, because from here on out everything that you will learn will help direct you to your future careers in life.

I am not surprised he started talking about our future carriers now. I am pretty sure everyone saw it coming Honestly. Being near the end of our middle school experience. Gosh, I still have no idea what to do. Given my unique circumstance. one usually don't meet people like me very often. Well we are certainly not talking about math anymore, and I think class about to end. better get my notes. I reach to the edge of my desk grabbing my voice recorder to turned it off. normally this aren't allowed in class, but accommodations are wonderful for getting around school policies. Not that i can complaint. How else can I take notes when I can't even see the paper in front of me, or really anything for that matter. ugh, I hate not being able to see. Just perpetual darkness. now now don't get into that attitude. if i was never able to see than why complain. boy those counselors are really great at their jobs. just got to remember to follow their advice.

with all the jobs out here i bet some of you want to be a hero! Is that right? Woohoo! A few of the students called out.

A Hero? ya right. how can a Blind person become a hero. Getting a job as one is hard enough. The only thing my quirk is only good for seeing a few feet in around of me. I can see more but that will make my senses numb, but i am afraid of losing my sight for a while. boy when I finally received my quirk, err when I learn how to use it at lease. I was so happy that I can use it to send a small pulse out and receive the vibrations through the ground to get a rough image of my surroundings. still have my walking stick just in case if I use to much of it. I got pretty good enough it is always on releasing a small pulse just enough for me to feel my surroundings. that help prevented my from walking into walls from time to time. Maybe when I am back in my room I can try to see if i can maintain a stronger pulse to increase it range later. Haven't experiment with is for a while now. Took me a while to get where i am at now. being a late bloomer and all.

oh wait the teacher is still talking about job opportunities. realistically I might be in the phone company, or financing. that something that i can do. hold one, it's quiet here. I activated a decently large pulse to feel the surroundings of the classroom. yup my classmates are all gone. just me monologuing in my head. Not like it is a foreigner to that concept. who want to hang with the blind girl who is ahead of you in school. I thought as i pack my stuff into my bag. reading is always fun. good thing i have my braille device support. don't know what i will do with so little things that i can do. besides it easy for my to do, or send texts but i can't really do that with no one to talk to everyone is too afraid of offending a blind girl. Let face it, I am probably the only person they ever met who can't see.

"Miss Yuriya." the voice of my teacher pulling me out of my thoughts as i turned towards him.

"yes sensei?"

"Have You thought of to what you want to do after high school."

"No, I have not."

"I can always make a walk in appointment with a career counselor if you need it"

A little taken back to what he said I responded. "No thank you. I have some things i need to do take care of today."

"well if you ever need it let me know. ok"

"ya will do." I said as I left through the door.

After I left the school, I soon headed for a train station. The disabilities center is in the tatooine shopping district. Nice place though I only been there a few times. it is pretty far away, but the closest one near me. lucky with today technologies I can somewhat see. sortof. it like echolocation with your eyeballs. you only see the silhouette of things in front of you. that is a really weird experience when i first try them out. of course surgery had to be taken place before I was even able to use them. Ever since quirks been a thing the need for people who have problems like me need some way to get out of situations without getting hurt. They ended up making vision asset device. I reach up behind my ear felling a small metal device for a moment. Being able to see your way out of danger was necessary. It was also the first time that I learn that you can't use the devices for very long. five minutes is the limit before I had to wait a couple hours. useful for getting a full view of a building if only for a few seconds. While mine is standard issue from the government, some of the corporations found ways to trick it out a bit. No matter what they did however they can't give permanent vision. I question people who get an enhancement so that they can watch T.V. Still burn yours eyes out.

I was reading the news with my technology braille reading support to pass the time. "oh that's interesting" I came across a news article that peak my interest. Apparently there was a giant monster attack earlier that day in the same area that i am heading. scary, good for me though. the hero's will be around the area all day. only an idiot will attack in the same area with them around. unless they want to be a target. unless a villain can hold their ground i don't think they will be anymore comotion. The news read as kamui woods started to battle him, but was overshadowed by a new hero Mt lady. If it isn't hero work it is popularity. The train pull into the station soon after learning about that event. I went directly to the disability assist center. just for a checkup and repair on my vision device if necessary. thank you government financial aid. Not sure how i will be able pay for all of my devices with no money. Wish it goes pass that but regulations are regulations for a reason.

I was abruptly pulled out of my though by a quick shove in my side.

"Hey watch where you going!"

"S-Sorry won't happen again." I stamper out from the sudden aggressiveness of that guy.

"You Better!"

I stood there till I heard his voice going out of earshot with is lakey's following close behind hearing him, while he ranting on about a nerd or something like that.

Geese someone is erk today. what is his problem. couldn't move a little to the left. he does have a group and I am next a wall. Not like I can go anywhere. I doubt he will be a problem for me now. guess this is who i am. willing to think of the boldest things, but too much of a coward to even say them out loud. Causing an argument is not pleasant. This is why I avoid people.

I soon found the building I was looking for and enter the door. I was soon greeted by a very peppy person.

"Hello there. which appointment are you looking for?"

" Good afternoon, I am Tanaka Yuriya and I am looking for the vision asset speciales." I told the clerk. "Ok head into the door on your left I will let him know you are here." now for all the boring exams. yippy.

"alright I will be back. I have have to go great another patron."

"Ok. when will I be able to leave."

"Once I get the person to his room and get someone who can signed to him. It will be a moment. I still need to get the papers for your guardian"

After hearing the door close i can only sigh as i get my little device to continue reading my book. considering having a audio playing my notes in a clinic is a bad idea. so reading it is.

not soon after I started reading a chapter, A loud burst follow by a massive shock to the building.

"What the Heck is going on!?" I try to yell only for the fire alarm to start up. whatever is going on I need to leave. now.

I activated my vision assets and started to make my way to the stairwell. the temperature quickly started to raise, and the smell of charcoal reach my nose. "Oh great a fire too." using my quirk I soon turned up my usually pulse to get an idea of what happening. extended the normal range, i quickly assess the area. feeling the beam underneath me starting to shake does not show a good sign. I quickly move feeling the waves of heat as I pass by the rising fire. Upon reaching the other side of the hallway the floor cave in where I was once standing. good thing that good for nothing delinquent who I call a classmate love to light his homework on fire. give me at least some idea of to what to avoid, or else i will be toast.

I should thank him later.

Racing pass a broken window the sound of noises of small explosions near the center streat following by screaming of people trying to get away.. this can't be happening! hero's are more likely on the scene. They will get things back to normal. Using my vision assist device I have a broken image to work with. a blob that is half a block away shooting explosions left an right. guess that why the building on fire. "GAHHHHHHHH!" wait that blob thing have a hostage. the radiling of the building after another explosion pull me out of shock that i got myself into. "Get to safety first then think about it" left the window to the center of the building. the fire escape should me near. boy normally i will avoid stairs but this is an exception. another explosion shook the ground underneath me tripping me as i fell. Upon impact I instinctively send out a much stronger pulse. When I was about to stand up I felt something below.

a masculine voice soon hit my ears. "Hello is anyone here!"

is that a hero? Thank goodness I thought before answering him. "over hear"

I quickly felt the movement of steps heading towards me. "quickly take my hand" as he reach out. I soon realise what is underneath me.

"Wait there is a Mother and Child below me!"

"what! where are they!"

Pointing to a rough estimate I shouted. "There. small path should be behind you!"

the Hero wasted no time and put his hand to the ground. I felt his hand soon spread into the concrete breaking it apart. The noise of a crying baby soon reach my ears once the ground has been broken. everything after that happen so quickly as i felt something rap around me and lift me up in the air taking my sight along with it.

oh gosh no, this is worse than stairs. we were flying in the air with the only sense that I had was the people that were being held onto and the occasional grab of the hero hand to nearby buildings. My vision can only keep up so much of how fast everything is going. Soon I was place on the ground once more. thank goodness i do not do well in the air. can't sence anything once I am up there. if my vision assist device ran out of time i would have demanded that he put me down immediately. I quickly activated my pulse to feel the surrounding. I was with a small group of people on a roof of a nearby building. The Hero soon left the building leaving us their.

"woo safety at last" I sigh in relief. I look into the minefield of a battlefield. I notice one person running towards the blob. "Hold on what is that kid doing?" someone to my left screams.

You can't be serious. The kid was soon next to the monster trying to pull the hostage away, but to no avail. This look pretty bleak, if nothing happens soon then he will be dead. Then the blob raised its arm above his head. Shock as to what is happening I held my breath waiting for the inevitable. As it arm came down a large dust pile appear blocking my vision. dang it I am too far from the area to feel what is happening. Did I just watch a innocent boy die? As it is settle I see a hero blocking the sickly looking arm with is own hand. "what how did he get their so fast!" was my only thought as I hear what he was saying.

"A pro hero should always be willing to risk his life!"

he pull back his fist before thrusting it forward.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

A large shockwave was soon bellowing though the shopping district. blasting the blob like villain away. soon the air currents was rippling upwards. which is a sight to behold. after. the one punch left everything silent as me and probably everyone else try to comprehend what has happen. a few moments that felt like an eternity a felt a few raindrops land on my head.

what!

I started to hear a few voices from around me breaking the silences. "He change the weather with one punch." "Amazing...that's All Might!"

Wait that's was all might! I barely caught on to what had happen. Is this the skills of a pro hero! I was save by one of them who could stretch his arms like like branches on a tree. I could only stare as to what happen before I felt a huge strain on my eyeballs my vision is at it limit, and I was force to deactivating the vision asset i close my eyes to give them a break. that all event only took five minutes. with the blunt of it over i lower the intensity of my quick back to to the area of five feet. somehow i didn't overdid it and still have it. lucky me. now it was time to head back home.

...down the stairs.

I think i will wait to see if they turn on the elevators first.

Everyone soon left from that performance. i assume the hero's are being interviewed and gathering that blob villain Thingamabob.

"Hello."

"Uh?" I look towards the direction of that voice. a faint scent of wet wood soon fill my noise.

"I really must thank you for your help back there. I soon began to feel his vibrations. giving me an idea of a slim person standing in front of me.

"Um who are you?" I sheepishly ask. feeling the sudden shock from him as he took a step back.

"what? don't tell me you never heard of Kamui Woods before. I thought I pick a unique design" he stated taken back.

Realization soon hit me as I remember the news from earlier. "No No No i remember you from the news earlier"

"Oh good, I wanted to thank you for earlier. I would have never found them in the whole ordeal."

"Really?" i gapes in shock.

"Yes, I am serious. With a quirk to locate people like that, you can be an excellent hero."

I couldn't believe what i just heard. Someone believing that i can be a hero. I Never thought someone could say that to me.

Fluster I try to Reply "n-no i can't be a hero."

"nonsense anyone who can find people like that will do great in search and rescue" He stated boldly

"Their such a thing?"

"absolutely, hero's can be those who fight villains or those that find people."

"I don't-think I could ever be a hero"

"Oh and why is that?"

"you see i am...blind"

"Really?"

"Ya and last I check i never heard of a hero who had a disability before. Did you see All Might none of them have any hindrance. do they even teach them at school"

"No they don't actually." He put his hand to his chine for a moment. "If any school can teach you how it will be U.A."

"what!"

"Now hold on for a moment, that school is top of the line in their education. they will be able to come up with something, and look at it this way if they don't think you can manage they might put you in one of the general aid classes."

"Is is possible. their entrance exam is getting harder every year. I can't fight like you pros can."

"The entrance exam is free. it doesn't hurt to try alright. just try to help others if you can. one hero that graduated there is called recovery Girl. Her quirk aloud her to heal people. once she became a hero she was vital to saving people lives. If she can be a hero then why not you.

I can only keep silent from what he said. is it possible that I can be a hero.

"Look i got to leave soon to meet the police. Please consider what i said." Kamui said before leaving.

The rest of the way back home i was in my thoughts. becoming a hero sounded like a joke for someone like me. If what he said is true I have small chance to getting in U.A. By some chance that I do get in the main focus will for Me to be a support hero. That will be a far shot, but getting into general education will be a dream come true. I will have an advantage in getting a job after high school. If I fail at that i can brag about taking the entry exam. As far as to what I can tell. It's a win win situation, might as well try it out. What is the worst thing that could happen, i die while taking the test...on second thought that I a real possibility. I should know not to tempt fate like that. Now onto the hardest part.

"Their you are!" I jump a bit from the sudden yell

An old lady soon rush over towards me. grabbing me by the head giving it a once over.

"Are you all right. I saw on the news what happen. you had me worry."

Here the hard part. "I'm Sorry miss Fubuka" I try to say, from the shaking of my skull.

"Sorry or not you should have called us. It hard enough keeping track of fifty kids running around. we dont need to have you getting hurt." she finally release me from her death grip, and started to lift my eyelids open. "How is your eyes by the way"

"It's a little sore but nothing that I haven't had before." I said as the woman manhandled me.

"That less for me to worry about. come child let get the kids together and eat. Miss Fubuka said as she turned around.

"Miss Fubuka?" I Meekly said.

"Yes what else" Miss Fubuka said turning back towards me.

"I-I want"

"come on girl spill it out"

"I want to become a hero." I blurted out.

The next few moments I relay what happen. everything from how it started to talking to Mukai woods. In the spur of the moments, i couldn't hold anything back. tears were streaming from what little use of my eyes as i told her. Miss Fubuka didn't even said a word till I was finish.

"Absolutely not. you are blind! What about your quirk. you told me that when you try putting more power you couldnt use it for a while. what about that." She counter chastise me.

"I am not sure. I was using my quirk like crazy. after the whole ordeal I found that my quirk was still going. I don't understand it but I feel after using it."

"I suppose that as you get older you can utilize your quirk more and more. how long since you found that you can use it to get around without a walking stick?"

"about three years ago."

"I remember when you told me first about it, and also when you found that if you use it too long you lose feeling and you lose the ability to see with it. right."

"Ya"

"You see as you get older you body become more stronger and can handle more things. regardless of that I don't want you going out there fighting crime."

"I don't want to fight crime. I learn today that they are heros that don't go out to the battlefield. they just focus on helping others."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

Thinking back to today's events. I thought it over. Do i really wants this. I can more likely be better use somewhere else, yet what kamui told me still stuck in my mind. If i didn't do anything. Would they still be alive."...yes" I mutter under my breath

sigh "I can't really talk you out of it can I? if you do go to school for it they will not let you do it if they believe they you can. what school do you think on joining if you do go with it?"

"U.A. their as not been any mention of any hero who is blind before. If any school can teach me it is there."

There was a small silence between us before Fubuka finally spoke. "Alright i will help you fill out the paperwork, but from now on i expect you to me training for it. go talk to some of the older boys around here. maybe they can help you. If you are going to do it then I expect you to take it seriously."

"Will do!"

"And NO shortcuts. Go on the trampoline once in awhile. Get in the pool while you are at it."

"Ok" I reply with Less enthusiasm

"And take the stairs."

That is one of the last things i wanted to hear. "Aww"

"You want to be a hero don't ya"

"Ya" I mumble.

"That that is final. When is the exam for that school."

"In ten months. February 26"

"Alright in you go. Dinner is ready now. I better see results."

"yes mam" I bow before walking into the orphanage. What did i get myself into? At least I manage to convince her.

and that is the beginning of how it all started.

* * *

Author notes.

Well not sure where I am going with this. Quite honestly i just wrote down something that pop into my head a while back. This is actually the first time i am ever uploading one of my ideas. so ya a blind orphan Girl. that is a fun story of to how I got to that point. maybe next chapter. anyway the idea first started when I saw a Blind Deku au by

シルヴァー

Once that happen i thought what if their was a character who is like that trying to be a hero. and thous Yuriya came. I can talk about her later but for now i am talking about the story. The only thing that I can take credit for when putting all of this together is Yuriya. The actual Manga is own by Kohei Horikoshi I plan on updating once a week. a month at the latest. I am not trying to make a career, just having some fun putting it out there. let see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I should had expected what will happen after talking with miss fubuka after I confessed my desired. After my regular classes the day after, I went home and ask one of the of the kids in the orphanages if I can use his punching bag that he got awhile bag. Well I say kid, but he is about enter his final year in high school. Things don't always go the way you think it would. When I request to use it for training I never expected to be so.

"Come on, is that all you got. Punch harder!" ecstatic.

There I am wailing away at a punching bag with a big burly guy next to me. I knew he wanted to be a fitness instructor, but why the sudden excitement. I slow my punches and turned towards him. "Natto is this really necessary?" I as

"One hundred percents. All you do is read books all day on you little tablet of yours. That why we took the initiative. Karashi!"

...what

Suddenly a burly crocodile man burst through the door. "You called!"

"Haha did you get the training schedule approved?" natto said as Karashi walk towards us. The sound of paper rustling in the air.

"Oh you love this. Miss Fubuka didn't even look at it b ut approve anyway as soon as I mention what we were doing."

"bra this is going to be intense!"

"Hold on what is going on?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious we are going to train you" natto said. uhh? "you can't get pass us. After what happen yesterday, we were worry when we found out you were in the area when the villain attack. Imagine our surprise when you said you want to be a hero." karashi responded to my confusion.

"y-you guys were spying on me!?"

"obviously," natto said as he grab the papers from karashi. "we spent all night and most of yesterday researching various sources. You weren't wrong when you say U.A. is one of the only schools that can figure out how to train you into a hero, but getting into it is the challenging part. So we found a way to help you like no other way before. We got water training, gymnastics, basic fighting, hell we are going to have you run till you puke."

This is a little unnerving, it sound like they got it all approve by miss fubuka too. This isn't good. The orphanage is like one big family, and like any large family they always have that overprotective sibling. And it just so happens that I got the most eccentric of them with their sights on me. This is not good for my health.

"We even got the kids in kindergarten on this too."

"what are they going to do" I ask

"well on days were you don't have school, we are going to play hide and sneak with them."

"Isn't that a bit childish."

"Look we found a way to help you increase the usage of your quirk. When you found the mother with her child after sending a pulse stronger than what you are able to do and still use it afterwards shows that you have some potential. Sending and receiving the vibrations have a lot of applications."

"wow you guys really did your research."

"na we just ask some of the more nerdier people around town"

"shush don't tell her that" nattos tell Karashi as he hit him on the back of his head. This is getting to comical for my taste.

"Anyway we plan out your entire schedule. How much sleep, studying, and training you will do."

"what about reading?"

"we manage to squeeze one hour a week. Maybe" ok This is going a little overboard. Ten months of whatever they had plan will be a pain in the butt. They do have a point however. I need to train my quirk to locate people. Let see How it's goes after a few months.

"Alright, I am willing to try"

"Hehe, then let's get started"

"you said it bro"

I don't like how they are talking right now. Something tells me that nothing at this point will change their minds

The next few months were eventful to say the least. huge pain in the butt to be honest. Gosh, I hope this won't be the new norm now. I only read three books since I started. Three. Suppose I can't complain, besides having a little bit more to do to keep up with school. Oh, Walking to school is a pain. My legs are still sore from the all that running. They were right. I ended up puking a few times. Since then they had been trying very hard to get my physical scores up to above average, great progress had been made because of it. They should had told me what the hide n seek entail. I didn't expect them to throw dodgeballs at me. "I wish they didn't throw so hard" I said as I rub my cheek. I had improve despite their crazy training. Next week is gymnastics. Oh goodness, I hope they don't throw me in the air. Who am I kidding, they will more likely do that. Making my way to my desk. I scanned the area. Locating the right person is still tricky for me to do, So I walk over to a girl a couple of desk over and ask her.

"Hey do you know where that fire brat is?" I ask her.

"he's over there." she pointed to a person lounging about"

"Thank you" I said to her, and headed to him. Personally I don't really like talking to her. She probably a really nice person. It just feel awkward talking to someone with multiple eyes. I'm little envious actually. Anyway, I should have done this awhile ago.

"uhh excuse me nakajima?"

"what is it you bat." Nakajima said irritated that I had disrupted his conversation. Rude, I'm debating slapping him now.

"Comment aside, you remember the incident that happen a few months back at Tatooine district right?

"ya what about it?"

"well, I just happen to be in the incident, and I should really thank you for your poor habit of burning your homework."

"...what?"

"It sound a little weird but it did help me avoid the fire in the building that I was in is kind of like how people avoid you when you start vandalizing school property."

"uhh...your welcome?"

Yes glad I got that off my chest. Clean too, only one insult. I started walking back to my desk. Now my mind is at peace. And I never have to talk to him again too. Double bonus. Honestly, I'm surprised that he haven't been expel

"what a weird person."

"kyah, I am not weird. Am I?!" I stated out of shock. Great other people are staring at me. No doubt they are judging me now. It probably just my classmates. No wait sensei is looking at my direction. The only thing that could have made it worse if someone's recording. Oh heck no, they better not be doing that. I do not want this hunting me later on in life.

Well, that was probably the second weirdest moment in life. The first one is happening now.

"Common, punch Me you weakling!"

"do it do it, punch Karashi in the gut!"

This is getting out of hand. I only have two months left till the entrance exam. I study everything I need for it. I been thrown and throne at. Ran miles and completed random obstacle courses. Pretty sure at this point I am a little above average for a physical test. I Love this two guys, really they help me so much, but all of this training non-stop is starting to get to me. Can I just become a hero now? I just want to use my quirk to fine people. Is that too much to ask for? I don't want anything to do with combat. Knowing this two, they probably have a reason.

"Is there a reason why you want me to punch you?"

"Yes!" karashi said before an awkward silence settles in.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Do you honestly think you can be a hero without getting attacked by a villain?"

Ok, I see were he going with this. Some self defense is always good, but I still don't think anybody will attack a hero dedicated to search and rescue, however that not answering my question. I will just tell him no and why he doing this.

"Yes" Why did I say that?

"Look there are villains out there that hunt down Heroes no matter what they do." Natto said to me. Well it's make sense, Why aren't those to heroes?

"Ok I get it now, but what does it have to do with me punching Karashi, and not the punching bag in the corner?"

"You need Some practices punching things other than that thing. "

"Don't worry about hurting me. I ask people to do this to me at school and the gym too."

Suddenly I am now very concern for this two.

"Don't worry about his personal life. His thick hide can take a beating" I am worry about yours too natto. I took the straightest face i could mustard before giving in.

I took a stance ready to hit the crocodile man Stomach. This would be the first time I ever hit someone. Didn't expect to do it to someone I called family. I took a quick jap at him.

Ouch! He didn't even budge. "Good now hit me again but harder."

"ya, now use your quirk this time"

"uhh?"

"You use your quirk to vibrate your arms and legs right?"

"ya, what about it"

"Try using it to punch me. Vibrate your fist, you might get a more powerful hit."

"What your guys remember when I first develop my quirk right? Ya, I can do it, but it leave my body a little numb to sense my surroundings. Won't that be a bad thing."

"You are too cautious Yuriya. When It's come down to it, you will be finding yourself needing to take a chance for a better outcome." natto said.

"Besides, you been getting pretty good at using your quirk in the weekly hide and seek recently. Not only did you not get hit this time, but you use ended up hiding and scare some of the kids looking for ya." Kirashi added

"That was hilarious. Didn't know you add a sense of humor"

"she scares you too Natto."

"shut up! You're not the one to talk"

Great they are now trying to man up each other. Wait I can use this. I carefully try to sneak away before I was lifted up by Karashi.

"Nice try, you may have gotten away a few times but not today." aww man.

Setting me back down Karashi then puff out his chest. Waiting for me to punch him again. I might as well try. I know the area well enough without too much worry. If I use too much of it then i can get to my room from here. Taking my stance again I ready myself to use my quirk. It feels weird using it at that level. I then throw a punch with the added vibrations.

"Oof, not bad. I bet You can give Natto a run for his money on that one.

"Kya! my hand. I said, it didn't hurt per say, but it did left my arm numb. My sight however shorten to a very small range, not what i am use to but I can manage.

"hahaha, that was cool. Let see what we can do in two week. Your real self defence training starts now!" oh no, they get a kick out of me using my quirk like this. A course they want to get as much in before the exam. Trying to apply was a pain as it is with all of the steps in just so I can actually take it. Let hope this is all worth it.

Beep beep beep beep click.

It's time already? The exam is today, so let get going. Getting out of bed I stretch my arms trying to wake myself up. Hold on someone is in my room.

"Get up sleepy head time for the exam!"

"Kyaaa! What are you guys doing in my room."

"what do you mean? You said you wanted to wake up early right?"

"I have an alarm clock you know"

"we know, so we set it early for you"

"what!"

"It is four O'clock now. If it all goes right we will be three hours early."

This is way too early. I don't care what anyone else says, No human being needs to wake up this early. And now I have to get someone to change it. "Just let me sleep."

"No can do. We were kind enough for no early mornings workouts, but not today. Let's warm up and get going." one of them said.

At least let me get ready first. This two have been training me hardcore. They even know when I am pretending to study. Gees, they take exercising really seriously. No wonder they want to own a gym. At least I will have time to myself on the way there.

And that is where I stand corrected.

"Hey, put me down!" Rushing through the streets with one of them carrying me is not pleasant. Why are they doing this. "I can find my way their you know."

"we know but this is one of the biggest day of your life."

"we are with you all the way."

"or at least to the gate. They don't like people standing outside for some reason. Hey he we are."

Setting me down, I start to get a sense of where I am. True to his words, I am in front of the gate to U.A. boy those guys ran really far. It's thirty minutes away too. By train, No wonder they wanted to leave that early. Really unnecessary though. I rather no be carrey all the way here ever again.

"This is one of the greatest time of our life. She grow up so much. I remember when she first arrive at the orphanage."

"You said it bro. Go on in there, make us proud"

Never expect them to start crying. I guess I should too. They been a great help just so I can take this test. Thinking back, they will be leaving the orphanage soon. They could have done anything else with they little time they had, Yet they choose to spend the majority of the time helping me. I could have never got to where I am without them. Oh crud, I am starting to cry. They really do care for all of us. No no, I mustn't cry, especially in front of them. Haven't gotten this emotional before. Miss Fubuka was right. I really should get out more.

The walk to the entrance was probably the longest experience I had ever done so far. It wasn't far just the feeling was overwhelming. I can't believe I am doing this. Here I am, a blind person talking the Entrance exam. The physicals were annoying. Guess the school wanted to be sure that I can at least handle it. I just need to go to the front desk. There's very few people at the entrance right now. Pass by this super focus guy checking on what I assume to be his testing forms. He seem organize, wonder what he can do? Going through the main doors, I went up to the desk to get sign in.

After getting admission into the I was led by a clerk to one of the rooms for testing. They were glad that I had arrive a bit early for them to get it ready. I don't think they were completely prepare for me considering they took a couple of minutes arguing about how I will take the test. They eventually agree on an oral test, well That is a little embarrassing. Most of the test is what you expect on a middle school finals exam. There is a few other things that was added. Morality, situational, and what time of hero work you will be more interested in doing. I think the last part was just for the school to get to know you. The test wasn't too challenging. They are probably expecting a higher grade to see if the students can keep up with additional courses that they required of us. Lucky I'm really good at studying. Other than personal audios, I had to memorized most of what is being taught when taking a test. If I fail the practical part maybe they will let me in the generals for my written portion.

Well that test didn't last long. An hour, maybe. My grades were pretty high back in school. Not the top but good. I was then lead to a large auditorium. They ended putting me somewhat in the middle. I don't think they know how my quirk works. Alwell, as long as I can hear it I should be fine. I was pretty happy finding my Testing card in Braille. They must had prepare this weeks in advanced. Battle center E, alright that gives me an idea of where I need to be. Wait E, that means they have at least four other Battle centers, just how big is this school? I will check another time, being early does have it perks, I should have enough time to read for awhile. and I forgot they took my Braille support to make sure nobody is cheating. Well flip, I still have a while before this even start. Before I could fall asleep, someone wearing glasses took a spot next to me sitting in a businessman like poster. Hey, it's that organize person from earlier. After a few moments I realized He not even moving. Dang, he must be nervous about this test. Not that I can blame him, the written test is one thing, but I have no Idea what to expect for the practical. Miss Fubuka was very adamant that I exercise extreme caution and don't do anything stupid. I hope it doesn't require something crazy.

By the time the odditorium started to fill up I notice one crucial thing. They guy sitting next to me haven't move a muscle. I don't even think he's even must love him. Just pray that he is alive and haven't die sitting there. Maybe I should say something.

"Hey ar"

"Please don't break my concentration, I would appreciate if you respect that." he said turning towards me in a very stiff like motion.

"Sorry, I won't bother you" I said back to him. Dang he is really focus. He moves like a robot to boot. At least I know that he is alive. I am not going to held it against him, who knows how many times I snap at people while I am reading a book.

After waiting about a half hour people started to fill in. It must be starting soon. Boy it's pretty quiet. They must be anxious to get the test started. Wait a minute someone on the stage now.

"For all your examinee listeners tuning in welcome to my show today. Everybody say Hey!"

Silence

I didn't expected that. Awkward. Regardless, I know that voice from the radio. Present mic. I figure he is the one to conduct the entrance exam.

"What a refine response, then I will quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam. Are you ready! Yeah!"

Silence

Ouch brutal. No one making a sound besides the obsessive mumbling in the background. It kind of sad really. I happen to enjoy his radio shows, despite his uncontrollable volume. Maybe I can just go along with him.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listener's will be conducting Ten minute mock urban battles after this! After the presentation, you head to the specific battle center, okay."

Silence. Oh wait he was asking a response.

"Okay!?"

"okay." I said meekly.

"Yes, finally got one. Three different types of faux villains are stationary around the battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirk to earn points by immobilize the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

"May I ask a question!?" The boy sitting next of me spock up.

"Okay!"

"On the printout they're are four types of villains, if that is a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school of japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We are examinees in this place, because we wish to be molded into exemplary heros."

Ok~

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair." he said pointing toward the mutterling noise.

"You been mattering this whole time, its distracting. If you are here for a pleasure trip then leave immediately."

A quiet sorry was the next thing said before present mic start to speak again. Harsh, he was already on edge, so I guess that noise push him over. Good thing he didn't snap at me for saying hello. Maybe next time I see him again I will see about greeting him again. Hopefully he isn't like this all the time.

"Okay okay examinee number 7111"

That a lot of people. No wonder there an acceptance rate of three percent. If that the case then maybe the reason why its so low is not from need for better quality but that so many people try to get into this school it has to be low.

"Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every Battle center, an obiscal that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It not impossible to defeat, but there's is no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

Only one? And why zero point. Is it just some giant robot in the middle of the city, or just some really hard small robot going around. Seriously, is it just my ability to see the presentation or what?

"Thank you very much. sorry for the interruption." The boy said as he sit back down next.

"That all from me! Finally I will give you listeners a present, our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's Misfortunes. Go beyond Plus Ultra!"

That a really inspirational quote. I love it, that is a great last few words before the exam.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

What?

"Break a leg everyone"

Hold on what is this about suffering?

Author notes

Hey look at that. Manage to get another chapter out with a small stockpile already written up. That great for a week that I am unable to write anything. The real shocker is that I actually update this. That means that there is still hope for it. This chapter was not intentional either, but i have to at least somewhat of how she got to the exam. Wish I have the skill and speed to draw this. Maybe one day i will make it into a web comic.

Anyway I would like to talk about tanaka yuriya, originally she wasn't supposed to be an orphan. Not sure why but i think it will add onto the story a little bit. The problem is when creating an oc you have to take into consideration of the background of each characters. And where the story is going. Lucky the series have some wiggle room like that to aloud one or two characters without any problem.

Got off topic there, her quirk is called pulse. What it does it allowed the user to send and receive vibrations in the ground. It's also aloud the user to vibrate their body in a way. I wanted to name it Vibration but their a character with that quirk. When it come to receiving vibrations the user first get it via the ground, course of how fast it travels underground then the water then the air. Her range of "sight" if you want to call it that is about fifty meters. And her punches can at least punch through materials like plywood at the moment. However using the quirk on a high frequency for long pirouse subtracks how much she can see around her. One punch will take about five meters. One ability that i didn't right down is that she can vibrate her legs to jump a little farther than normal. About a two meters. I will explain how she does it in a latter chapter.

Maybe one day the notes will be short.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we are. The busses stop at the entrance to what looks like the beginning of a large city. My field of vision is smaller than the scale of the city by a long shot. I really need to work on that. I was pretty close to the entrance to the city, handicap seats rule, I hope they won't take that away from me if i get accepted.

I started to pat the areas of the wall in front of me to get a better feel. Ok look like some of the buildings hold the robotic villains while some of them are in the streets actively patrolling the area. Ok got my route in. Going for the small group is a better idea then the larger one. I turned my attentions to the people behind me. Some of them are still getting off the bus. The loud chatter of excitement bounce off of everybody.

Oh gosh, I am really am doing this. This is nerve racking, sure I already have one application to the general studies, so I have a good chance of making into this school regardless, but becoming a hero to help people in natural disasters is what I'm aiming for. That's the end goal. Getting in will be the biggest challenge then, I will learn how to be one. Alright, but first breath. Need to calm the nerves before going in there. It's like an obstacle course. Be ready till the go. he. Natto never give me a countdown. He's a little to inpatient when it come down to things. Just breathe till you hear go.

Just breath. In. Out. in. out. I am feeling better already. Just got to block everything out an

"And...Begin!"

Their it is, ondelay! "Yhaaa!" I burst from my position heading down the alleyways of the area. Small areas meen smaller groups of enemies right?

"what's wrong the test's started! Run! Run! The die is cast!"

Wait are people really standing around? Oh my goodness they are. No don't focus on them just what lies ahead. Well early lead then, I guess. Ok there should be one robot up ahead. That will be a good gauge to go by.

I took a turn at a corner and without any delay an audible voice was heard.

"Target require" the robot said before speeding towards me.

I scream as the robot zoom pass me into a wall. Now my chances, doing what Karashi had taught me I ready myself and took a jab at it. As my fist made contact with the robot I felt several pieces break on the inside. A grone was heard before it shut down on itself.

"What the heck? It broke like cardboard! I might not need to use my quirk on them" ok maybe that was an easy one, the one up ahead got it back turned. Let's try it again. Careful. careful. Now!

I lunch forward again with a surprise attack hitting it before it even notice me. While it did took more effort, the robot seem to had took a hit on the inside. I ready another hand swinging it again. The second one did the trick shutting it down.

Ok wow, this things are incredibly weak. Barely did anything to my range. Let's get out of the ally way and make my way to the center of this place. The alley ways were slim and had a complex pattern to confuse anyone who walk in here. Well anyone who dont have a map, and when you have my ability who need maps. I even sneak up on a few more of them before getting to the street.

"Ok this is going relatively well. If can keep this pace up. Uh"

Then two figures came running down the street.

"help!" said a boy running from a robot.

Are people actually having a hard time with this? Ok lets distract it. Jumping from my little corner I jump on the robot. Ok not the best plan I thought as the robot was swaying from side to side. Ok when these things aren't crashing into walls they can be pretty difficult to handle. As I was holding onto the robot however something came from my sense. "Wait this can't be real." I reach under the robot the best I can before finding a little switch.

'Click'

The robot then slump down not moving after that.

"They have a power switch on the outside too? Just how bad are these robots build anyway." I said in shock. Standing back up.

"Thank you for saving me I thought I was a goner." he said before walking down an alleyway.

"Hey wait, their another one over there!"

"what? Ahh!" the boy came rushing out with the sound of metal echoing down the walls.

You gotta be kidding me natto and karashi would smack me if that happen twice.

I went around the corner waiting to ambush the robot. Then a loud scream came from the sky. Before I had anytime to react a large figure landed right next to my directly on top of the robot.

"Got it!"

What the, He could have landed on me. "Hey watch where you are falling!"

"uh? oh my bad, I didn't see you there. I will be more careful next time"

"Seven minutes left!" came a voice from the distance.

"Alright, alright, let's keep moving we don't have all day. Let talk about it later." I said before running off. Leaving the large person who for some reason smelt like sugar, and onto the next target.

This test is still a lot of work running trying to find robots, then fight them. Somehow I manage to keep going after all of that. Got a few more by myself and a couple more from people trying to run away from them. Learning about the switch really help out. Other than my arms being a bit sore, I think things are going well.

"Five minutes."

Sweet, this is the perfect time. I activated my vision assist giving me more view of the area. Despite losing about half of my range of sense, I could still see a good ways around corners ok this will keep me going till the end, let see what we can do in that time.

I press forward, picking off the occasional robot, till I come across an area that caught my attention. This is a little weird. Why is the ground hollow? I lean towards the ground using both hands to get a better view. It seem like it can cave in on itself. Umm, something is moving down their. "oh my goodness!"

I think a got a few people attention with my intention screaming. Hope they heard me cause Whatever it is, it's coming up fast.

"Everyone get out of here!" was the only thing I said before the ground started to shake. Well, I think I found the gimmick. And it is hug, why is it so big? Running was the only thing that come to mind as the ground started to explode from underneath me. I landed not too far from where I was. Luckily it only knock me back a little bit. Still alright, I just need to get away from that thing. Why do they have that?

"What sort of test is this anyway?" I cried out seeing the gimmick wrecking havoc.

"I don't know, but let get out of here." came from a girl who was behind me. Turning around she appear to have small horns on her head.

"Agree" oh my goodness what the heck is going on. I imagine that there's time to earn more points, this is bringing back some really bad memories of the sludge villain attack.

Looking back at the progressing robot, I notice a couple of people who were caught in the blast. The streets were breaking apart and the tops of buildings look destroyed. Yup, totally bringing back bad memories. I need to get out of here.

"You want to be a hero don't ya"

Miss fubuka?

"Go on in there, make us proud"

What is this.

"A pro hero should always be willing to risk his life!"

Isn't that what inspire me to be a hero? Great, my subconscious is pestering me. It's right thou, I got to at least do something. What to do against something so big? Wait that girl!

"Hold on a sec!" I said to the girl trying to run away.

"uh, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"There are people on the ground" I pointed getting her attention. "We got to do something."

She seem to agree with me by getting a better poster."Yes let's do it, what is it anyway?"

"I don't know? The people look more stunned than hurt. Maybe we can slow it down."

"I have my acid maybe I can stop the tracks"

"Good idea the ground is hollow there, let's see if I can cause the ground to collapse under the other one."

"right, let take this robot down!" wow she sound optimistic suddenly.

With that we started to run towards the gigantic robot. One of it's fist came to the ground near us. Sending small debris What are we doing, we don't even know if this will work. I got a good distance away before kneeling to the ground.

This is really going to hurt. I thought as I started activating my quirk in both arms. Soon after a moment, my arms beginning to hurt. Ow ow ow, its hurt. I turn my head to see my fellow ally spraying down what i assumed to be her acid. I don't think this is enough to stop it completely, but if it slow it down by a little bit then I am happy with that.

I keep the intensity up as the ground slowly crumble down on itself.

Ok so it is working. The robot, in response to our actions, then lift up its hand ready for another attack.

Crap

"Go Dark shadow!" "I got it"

Then something came and caught the arm in place, stopping it from hitting us. Something is holding that up, whatever it is my vision assist isnt picking it up. I turned my head to see a guy with a head that look like a bird standing not to far off.

"this is reckless you know" he said to us somewhat annoyed at our actions

"Shut up, it was the only thing that came into my head" I shouted back. I turned to focus on what I am doing before a scent of sugar came to my nose.

"Maybe I can help." Hey it's the guy who nearly landed on me. He might have seen what we were doing.

"I bought a lot of sugar with me thinking I would need a lot of it, so I have extras." he said as he pull out three canisters from his belt. Flipping the lids open before chugging whatever it was down his throat. The next part then confuse me as he bulk up a bit. He scream as he jump to the lower part of the robot pushing it back. The robot grab onto the buildings trying to get better balance. Hearing the ground brake I look down and saw the road start to collapse a bit with the same thing happening with the other girl side.

"This is our que to leave" I said as the girl gives me a nod. We left the area to a safer distance as the robot fell a little bit into the ground. It wasn't long before it try to get out of it.

"It still moving, even after all that we can do!" the horned girl said. She right, but we were stalling it for the other participants to get out of the way. So we did our job.

"It's all over!" came the voice from a distance. I guess the test is over. Who knew that ten minutes can last so long.

"Owowow my eyes" drat i had my vision assist on too long. Hopefully no one saw. "oh my gosh you are bleeding out of your eye are you ok?" nevermind

Yha, yha, I am find. It happen from time to time." i am just going to sit down and wait till I can see my surroundings. What I did to slowed down the robot cause numbness in my arms. I should be able to see the area again within a half hour. "I just need a bit to recover." I said wiping the blood from my eyes. "What about you guys?"

The girl from earlier who is now trying to check eyes said. "my hands hurt a little bit from using too much acid. I should be find after a quick break."

"I am unharmed" said the guy with the bird head.

"sleepy"

A collective uhh escape our lips as the massive man flob on his back with a mighty thud. Falling asleep instantly. Wow didn't expect that to happen. Guess we all have some sort of weakness. We were told to wait after the test is over. Just to make sure everyone is alright.

"Are you sure that you are alright. People just don't bleed out of their eyes for no reason."

Boy persistent isn't she, so ya I spent the majority of the time trying to tell her that I was fine. Regardless of what I say she keep pestering me about it. Wait I don't even know her name.

"Um, Excuse me?" I ask the girl fussing over me.

"Yes what is it?" she ask her tone change almost instantly to a more cheerful one.

"I don't think I ever caught your name."

"oh my bad, my name is ashido mina"

"My name is Tanaka Yuriya"

"Nice to meet you Tanaka" she said to me. I forgot that people will call me by my last name. Never did enjoy the name they give us in the orphanage. I might have to change that latter, until then I will go with it. I spend my time talking to ashido. She is very cheerful and energetic. She sound like she is a fashionista too. That one kid left once he knew I was ok, and the other one is still sleeping. After waiting for awhile the feeling to finally come back in my arms and legs. Took longer than expected. Soon after getting feeling back I felt a little old person coming my direction.

"Oh my, what happen here?" she so tiny it adorable. What is she doing here?

"My eyes are just strain. I will be fine" i said as she come closer to me.

"How often does it happen?" she ask as she starts to give my head a check up. Briefly looking over my vision assist... Why is she grabbing onto my face?

"Not often"

"good to hear." she then kiss the top of my forehead. I felt the soreness in my eyes and arms started to go away. Wow that some quirk.

"You must be Tanaka Yuriya right?"

"umm ya" I said a little off put by the direct approach.

"Come by to my office ok. I have a couple more areas to check on"

"sure" with that she then left leaving me and ashido to check on the other testees.

"who was she?" I ask ashido who stood up getting ready to go.

"I think that was recovery girl. She is the school nurse." oh lovely, I think I know how they do these tests now. Anyway best to head back and change. I am sort of curious about what is going on.

I walk to the nurse's office after wondering the halls for half an hour. Took a while, but found it. The room was moderately small. With a couple beds, sitting at the computer desk was recovery girl. She immediately notice me, and bacon me to a chair next to her.

"come come sit down. I got some things I would like to discuss."

"Um ok" I sat down were recovery girl gester. She then started to prod my eye's checking them out.

"seem like you eyes have settled down now. Just overexertion of the visual assist device. Make sure you keep that in check alright?" she said letting go of my face.

"yes ma'am."

"Now I want to check up on a few things once that all over you are free to go. Your physical is still here with us and your performance is noted down so we don't have to worry much on that part."

"Speaking if which, how did I do."

"Kids this days are so impatient, just wait like everyone else."

"ok, sorry."

"It's all right deary. Let's us talk about what is going on. Is there any accommodations that you need if your are accepted here?"

"Not much I just need braille on signs and doors to find my way, i have my pad that I can Write and read digital documents. I use a recording device for notes. Visual aid is hard for me to grasp at time. Just some additional notes will help.

"So the basics then? Alright that make things much easier. You put down that your quirk is called pulse wright. Is that how you get around?"

"ya, I can send and receive vibrations. I use that to feel around"

"How far can you see."

"about fifty meters around me including underground."

"That must be useful. Ok now I want you to release your medical records from wherever you get your visions assist check. I want to be able to see the conditions and any other problems they come across" she said sliding a piece a paper towards me.

"I don't think its a problem. It just a small clinic in the tatooine district around here. Now where did you want me to sight."

"Right here." she then pointed where she want the signature. I am glad that she didn't judge me on my penmanship. My isn't the greatest by far.

"Alright that should take care of everything. Here have some gummies before going."

"Thank you, um can I ask you a question?."

"currently deary."

"What happened to him" I pointed to a plain curly hair kid laying in on of the many bed around here."

"oh him, he shatter his arm and both of his legs."

"oh my goodness, is he alright?" I said now somewhat panic as to what could had happened to him.

"he'll be fine."

"you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly the boy gasp full of air and sat up.

"eh, where am I?"

"See told you, anyway it best for you to leave now. I got some work to do now."

"Ok by."

The next four days were uneventful, nothing really happen. I want to stress out about it. Honestly, natto and karashi were the most stir up about it. With them focusing so much time on it that gives me plenty of freetime which was spend catching up on the books that I miss. Now the current present were we are having our dinner. Having dinner at a orphanages is like a nice cafeteria. It nice to have so many people you called family together all in one place.

"You seem awfully calm since you took that test yuriya" miss fubuka said as we eat dinner.

"The testing part was the most stressful. Besides I try my best, but I think they will put me in generals studies regardless of whether I am qualify or not."

"I thought you wanted to become a hero?" Fubuka said her tone somewhat irritated with what I said

"I do I do. I am just being realistic here. Chances are they will pick someone else. Besides If all else fails I get a great education. It's a win win for me."

"What if they decline?"

"Then I get to brag about it, get some people off my cass who think i can't do anything"

"Now This is ironic, you are grooming a good portion of the time and made worse case scenarios the night before the entrance exam. Now here you are, actually positive for the future. Why is that?" Miss Fubuka lean forward resting her hand her chin.

"I am not sure myself, but I feel that I can do a lot recently. Who knows maybe I will get a good life going." I gave a quick response. I took my cup and started to drink from it, hoping that this conversation will end.

"Lil sis it here!" I felt a slap on my back causing me to spit my drink all over miss fubaka. I started coughing due to the shock of the the sudden course of action. No doubt catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Enrage miss fubuka stood up "Natto, what have I tell you about yelling in the house! What are you doing anyway?" she yelled to the Man in question.

"It's here! Little sis it here!"

What?

Took me a minute to realise what is going on, I actually got a letter back. Didn't think it would come so soon. I took the letter to my room, and sat down on my bed. My heart is racing as I started to open the letter. Ignoring the small gathering outside my room.

"This is real isn't? I hope this letter is in braille." I said as I reach down into the envelop. Uhh i't didn't expect to find a small object in with my letter. I pull out the thing in question before a notable beep was heard.

"This is me on a projection!" came a loud voice coming from the device.

What is going on? This is a projection? Who is talking?

"Uhh All might this is a recording."

"What, why are we doing a recording then. What she is blind, wow is that something."

Uhh ok, way to answer my questions I guess. Boy, that really killed the mood there.

"Cough cough, anyway as a newly hire teacher here, I am here to give you the results! All in all you past the written exam, but for you pactic score you got just under the cut off line."

Yup, I figures that would be the cast. All well I at least try.

"But wait, the test wasn't just measuring villain point you see. What sort of hero course would we be if we overlook those who help others as well. Being a hero is not by one's combat ability alone, but by the self-service to do the right thing."

Wait is that why we are all bunch up together?

"Kindly turn your attention to err let me explain what you had done."

He forgot that I was blind didn't he?

"About halfway through the test you started to help those who were struggling against these robotic evildoers. But not only that but you rush in the zero pointer to buy some time for those who were stuck, encouraging others to help those who had fallen down. While all you did was to slow it down, that could have save those that were stuck in the crossfire. Isn't that what a hero all about?"

Wait, he not saying what think he is saying?

"All in all you only score twenty-one points, but with the rescue points added in we will raise it up to fifty-two. With the point tally up you have pass the practical."

What no way?

That right you are accepted into U.A. academy. Come, learn how to be a hero.

* * *

And there it is. Chapter three. I think it's flow nicely, And now we have the chance to get into classes. Wow didn't think it would have take this long. To get to this point. That all right, I rather have a overly descriptive story then one that have nothing in it. School is starting lets see how it goes from here.


	4. Chapter 4

the cool crisp air gently flow pass me as I headed to my school. It is a little further then what i wanted but was happy all the same.

Hearing that I got accepted to U.A. shock everyone. Most of the kids at the orphanage, who were outside my door when at the time I open it, were very happy about the call. I was probably the most surprised about it. It even shock my class when they found out about it.

"Alright kids settle down, now before I let you out we have a couple of our those in this classroom who have been accepted to the hero courses at two of of the top schools Japan." The teacher said much to the aw of the students.

"Sensei, which of us got accepted?"

"Well The first one is nakajima kazan to shiketsu high school."

"Wait the delinquent?" "How did someone like him get in?" "We are doom!" "Stop talking like I am not even here!"

Never expected the fire brat to get into a school like that. Considering his habit of causing property damage just for fun. His life, as long as I am not involved into it.

"The other student is going to U.A. right teacher?" A student ask getting the focus off the first person.

"Well um, yes."

"I bet it's mushi." "Ya, it got to be him" the students said to one another.

Mushi? Focusing on mushi in the back of the classroom. Along with everyone else we focus on the massive kid in the back of the classroom. Having to duck through doorways just to enter the school. Him with his strength enhancing quirk is one who seem like the prime candidate to enter U.A. we are all staring at him

Waiting for an answer. Where is he going anyway?

"Mushi not going to hero school!" He said much to everyone surprise.

A collective gasp filled the room. What is this a soap opera?

"Mushi going to be an accountant!" He said with pride in his voice.

Well that is a surprise. Never saw that coming. Guess it takes all sorts of people in this world.

"Um sensei if mushi going to be an accountant, then which one of us is going to U.A.?"

"Oh, that will be tanaka yuriya." Sensei said and the background chatter stop.

"Tanaka?" "Tanaka?" "Tanaka?" Repeated from multiple people checking if what they heard is correct. after the teacher confirm what they heard is correct I felt several heads pointed in my directions with slack-jaw at me.

That was an awkward time. glade that was gone and done. maybe I should lay low on the whole being blind thing. Besides, Knowing that I am blind have nothing to do with their education. I do wonder how long till they figured it out though.

I turned my attention to where I am going. the air gently move pass me as I walk into the school campus. I do have a small meeting with the school President on the first day of school. It was with the acceptance letter that I got. Is it a letter when they send you a recording? my live have been pretty weird since karashi and natto started training me. I hope they are doing well for themselves. I thought as I enter the school.

ok, the principle wanted to see me, the Secretary was surprise to see me again, but gladly told me where to go. despite how oddly shaped this school is I was able to reach his office with no problem. giving a good knock I sense a small little scuffle behind the door.

maybe that was his pet. I don't sense anyone else in their, perhaps I should come back later. as I was about to walk away the small animal started to open the door.

"ha you must be tanaka yuriya, I have been suspecting you to come anytime now, because I'm the principal." he said cheerfully

ok wasn't expecting that little animal to be him, but you seen weirder stuff.

"Good morning principle nezu."

"Come into my office for a minute, there some things I need to inform you about." he said leading me into his office. setting myself on a couch as principal nezu climb onto the other couch across from me.

"As you may know, you have been accepted into this school's hero course despite being totally blind." he started off.

"I just wanted to say, you did a tremendous job getting here."

"thank you, I don't think it is that all that special though. there's heroes out there that can fight being blind." I said to him hoping to get to the main topic.

"True but none of them have seismic communication. there are heroes that can fight blind, but they are train to do so. the closest we have for one being completely blind is a young man with a bat quirk. he's not completely blind, nothing but a pair of glasses can't do. he ended up being called goggles because of it." president nezu said to me while rambling off. at some point he handed me tea in all that.

"oh ok"

"you quirk to my understanding, evolves vibrations emitting from you that you can also see with it. quite a feet if you ask me" he said as he started going off on a tangent.

I completely lost track to what he is saying now. something about using quirk for utility and everyday usage. I probably should get him back on track.

"um president, what is it that you need me for"?

"oh yes nearly forgot. well to sum it up. we have all the accommodations set up. that took awhile, but there is something that o should inform you." he said back to me.

"Due to some complications we are pretty worry about you with your condition, so for now we are going to put you in a trial phase".

"Trial phase"?

"That right. you did remarkably well in the mock trial, but we want to make sure you can keep up with it. in a sense we will have your home teacher keep an eye out for you. he will decide to keep you in the hero course or to be in generals education." he said taking a drink of his tea as if this is a reoccurring thing.

"What"! ok I am glad I didn't drink from that tea he gave me. i more likely would have choke on it.

"It the best that we can do. we got an ear full from our medical adviser, but don't you worry, we got one of our finest teacher to evaluate your performance. he will decide if you stay".

"well that good, I guess".

"Now don't you worry. you will be in good hands. now drink up you have a big day ahead of you".

I remain quiet throughout the rest of the meeting. how am I supposed to respond to that. That my acceptance is more of a trial run. oh ya thats ok. I wasn't expecting to have one to begin with, but still.

I said goodbye to president nezu and went to my homeroom. I should remain focused on what at hand. I should have a week or two as a trial run. that can give me time to prove myself. He said my teacher is a very reasonable. ha here we are.

I came upon a really tall door, that is my homeroom. By that they are prepare for anybody if they are that size. maybe I will see one. They are only two people in there. they must be the early birds. maybe they will leave me alone and I can read my book.

"oh"

"Uh"

Suddenly man stood up and started to march towards me.

"Good morning, my name is Iida tenya it is a pleasure to make you acquaintances." he said to me extending his arm.

or not. this is way too sudden. wait, it's the robot guy! guess he made it in.

"um good morning" oh this is awkward. usually people don't talk to me. I gone a week without someone saying anything to me, yet here we are, barely a second in the classroom. new record.

"Hold on you look familiar". he said putting his hand on his chin. "Ah yes, you are from the entrance exam. glad to see you made it."

I am lost for words now. I never been in this situation before. "uh yes good morning"

"pardon"?

"s-sorry, My name is tanaka yuriya. nice to meet you" I quickly said.

"Anyway it nice to see another student care so much to come as early as you did" he said as he flinging his hands around.

"uh thank you"

"let us use this special experience to become heroes that this school gracelessly offer to us."

"let's do it"

"oh! good morning, my name is Iida Tenya." he said marching off to the next person to enter in the room.

well that happen. nice to know that he a different person after all. the girl in the back look like she is busy reading, speaking of which that something I should get to.

picking a chair near the sidewall, so that I might be able to tell who coming, I began diving into my reading. After awhile, people started to file in the room.

"ah" hmm their someone moving towards me. "Wait I know you"! did I say that out loud?

"yuriya you got in too! this is so cool, we will have so much fun together. we have to go shopping this week."

That was sudden, she even remember my name since the mock test. I think her name is Mina "Hey Mina glad that you made it in."

"I know right, I am also glad that your eyes are better. when they started bleeding I was so worry. what was that anyway".

"you bleed out of your eyes in the entrance." said a girl sitting in front of me.

"oh, I just sprain myself. I just need to be more careful next time" did she have to say that out loud.

"ok, I want to talk to the students here, talk to you later."

ok that happen, this day is full of events. not sure how much more I can take.

"how you"! Iida voice range out as he started to move to one of our classmates.

"Don't put your feet on the desk" He said to this kid lounging on his desk.

"Nope. what middle school did you graduate, you side character" the boy said getting under Iida skin.

"s-side character."! Iida yell back.

ok Iida arguing with with the class delinquent. I known him for a minute. why am I not surprise.

"oh, its you". Iida said in a much calmer tone.

as soon as he said that everyone turned to see a boy standing at the door. yup everyone. Iida began to march over to him while stating his name. kinda remind me when I first met him. not long and a girl showed up behind him. this person seem like she knows him, as she started talking excitedly about the class.

wait. when did he showed up... and what is he doing?

"um Iida, who that guy on the floor"?

A collective uh enter the room as they turn towards the doorway to look at man in a sleeping bag.

"I'm glad someone notice. If your here to socialize then get out. This is the hero course". The man in the sleeping bag said before eating some sort of packet.

everyone started to tense up as he pull a packet from his sleeping bag. who could blame them. I was actively looking around with my quirk and he showed up without me even sensing him. He's in a sleeping bag for crying out loud!

"It took you eight seconds for you to quiet down." He said standing up. I am your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, please to meet you."

Ok guy who appeared out of nowhere teacher. ok what next.

"Quickly now, change into these gym close and head to the grounds." Aizawa said holding out a uniform from his sleeping bag.

he pulled that from his sleeping bag. Can I at least get one that isn't from his sleeping bag please?

Well here we are, out on U.A. grounds wearing gym uniforms. That we got from someone sleeping bag mind you. Taking a quirk assessment test. He made a good point that we need to see what we can do with our quirks.

"Bakugo, how far can you throw in middle school"? Aizawa said to the kid who argued with Iida.

"Sixty-seven meters."

I feel like I met him before.

"Great, now do it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

He said his name was bakugou right. wasn't he from the sludge incident. "Wait a minute, He that grumpy guy I pass by nearly a year ago".

"You met kacchan"? said the boy from earlier. I said that all outloud again didn't I.

"DIE"!

A loud explosions emitted from the circle as the ball he was holding shot out away from anything I can feel.

Wait, he was causing the explosions. That brat nearly Kil did he just say die?

"It is important for us to know our limits. That the first rational step to figuring out what sort of hero you will be." Aizawa said Holding out a reader to us. um hello, I cant see it can some tell me what it is?

"705 meters seriously"? a voice from one of the classmates said. thank you whoever said that. Boy that is far

soon the class was filled with excitement with the test that we are about to do.

"...awesome you said"? Aizawa said in a much more softer voice.

"You're hoping to become heros after three years and think it'll be all fun and games. Right. the one with the lowest scores across all eight events will be judge Hopeless, and will be expelled". aizawa said in a menacing tone.

"Whaaaat"!? came from many of the students.

…

oh.

oooooooohhhh.

oh no.

"You fate is in our hands, Welcome to the hero course"!

* * *

Welp that took longer than expected. This month have been pretty brutal with moving to a new house and doing school work. Ya this month have been pretty stressful. Expecily near the end. I actually had most of this chapter done but was overcome with life to finish it. Ended up cutting this chapter a little short. It a good stopping point but now where I wanted it to be, all well better luck next time. maybe I will do a re-wright of this story once I finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of all the training that I had done, this is lacking a bit of excitement. I guess running fifty meters without someone chasing you with a ice pack will make it a little uneventful. come to think of it most of the training were a little out of the ordinary.

Got above average at least. not by much though. we went inside to do the grip strength test. grabbing one of the devices, I began to squeeze a hard as I can. might as well vibrate my head while I am at it. have to be careful not to overuse it. don't want to hurt myself again. Ok how did i do?...I might need sensei to read this for me. lucky He was pretty close by. He still pretty unnerving as this guy may be my undoing, but might as well show him what I can do.

"Sensei can you read this for me"? I ask aizawa holding the sevice in front of me.

"You are tanaka yuriya. right"? He know my name right off the bat, I don't think that is a good sign.

"um yes"

"Thought so, just you being here cause the medical staff to go on edge. on top of few other things."

"..."

"Anyway, let check your grip strength. um 63 kg, that with you quirk right?" he said looking back at me. despite not being able to see I could feel his gaze in me.

"Yes sir" I mumble.

"Alright, your 50 meter dash was nothing to tell home about. make sure you do better, we wouldn't want you falling behind".

"Yes sir".

ok never mind, he scares me. I'm not sure if he was encouraging me or not. I'm gonna keep my distance from him as much as possible possible.

shortly after we headed for the standing long jump. we ended up watching them one at a time till it came up to my turn. Got to make it count. just have to jump pretty hard. like catching kids in the air, just with more oomph.

I propel myself forward into the air using my vision assist to get the landing. almost clear the box just needed a couple more meters. I'll say that was my best yet. if only my feet didn't hurt after that. what next side steps? great.

well that could've gone better. still did great just got to keep it up. We are going to do the ball throw now. their some pretty good marks right now if only I could throw that far. maybe averaged with everyone else. we were on the last contended for the ball throw. that same kid Iiya was talking about.

"Midoriya isn't doing too well." Iida said out loud.

"Well duh, he's a quirkless runt"! Bakugo yelled back to Iida.

"Quirkless, so you haven't heard about his feet during the entrance exam"?

"huh"?

"He ended up punching the roadblock completely destroying it.

"Him impossible!"

"He did that? that impressive, me and a group of people barely held it back." I chip in to what Iida said.

"Indeed however, He was heavily injured because of it."

Injured? I have a feeling in my gut.

"Did he broke several bones by chance"?

"He did how did you know about that"?

I saw him in the nurse's office after the exam. He woke up completely confuse mumbling a bunch of nonsense.

"You met curly hair, wait you were there too are you ok"? The girl who threw infinity.

"Ya I am ok, just a checkup. But ya I met him. We just greeted each other before I left.

"He execute the takedown with style point, If only he had more grace with his landing".

"ok. who are you."?

"There he goes"! The girl next to me said, as midoriya cock back his arm. his mussel started to tense up as he started his pitch. He realise the ball only for it to stay within my sight range.

That was anticlimactic. the boy over their seem to be confuse before he was yank towards Aizawa who stated that he erase his quirk.

midoriya ended up shouting that his name was easierhead while aizawa started to lecturer to him. Alright, I am not scared of him anymore. I'm utterly terrified of him. That for me is like putting a blindfold on me and place me in a desert.

That a weird way to put it.

Either way, I do not my quirk erase. That would be a nightmare in itself. you know this whole thing is stressful. The test that may be my last on the first day, the higher expectations of me, the muscular guy standing behind that building, it all too much, and to top it all off my teacher is terrifying.

"What do you think they are talking about"? infinity girl said looking out to the teacher.

"It might be a word of caution, he did broke himself by using is quirk. right"?

"I suppose so".

come to think of it. I might not be the only one on the chopping block in this class. best to not think about it too much. Unless I meet up to his expectations I'm not gonna last much longer here.

It look like Aizawa is giving midoriya another chance. Midoriya is focusing really hard on this one. wonder what he is gonna do. Midoriya took another pitching stance and started to throw it. right when he was about to release the ball and gust of air burst around him before the ground started to lightly rumble. the sound of the throw making an audible crack as the air whip around him.

what the heck?

I-I'm stun. that remind me of all might in so many ways.

I barely hear the people around me comment. mainly because infinity girl is cheering too loudly.

"Deku what the hell is that"! Bakugo yelled as he charged at Midoriya. he was held back by easier head babbage's.

"what are this things made out of"?

"It's a capturing weapon made from a carbon fiber fabric with a special alloy material, and would you stop having using your quirk. I'm getting dry eye over here"! Aizawa said he pull back Bakugo in line. That's a weird weakness, bur dry eye are not I am still terrified of him

"What a waste of time, prepare for the next event". He said herding us to a track course. I notice midoriya talking to Infinity girl and Iida about his hand. I might as well see what's up.

"Hey midoriya". I said to him noticing a small jolt that went through him as he quickly turn around. "eh"!?

what a reply. it like he was expecting to be punch or something like that.

"oh man calm down, I was just wondering if you are all right? considering last time you shatter your limbs.

"How did you know that"?

"Dude I was there when you woke up in recovery girl's station at the exam remember"? I said trying to calm him down which seem to do the trick.

"oh, so that how you know him" infinity girl said

"Oh right, But I'm am fine. I can move, see." he said raising his arm and giving a few squeezes.

"Alright, if you say so, we should get going to the next event." I replayed heading back with the others. what was the next event. ah yes the long distance run.

after the run we did some stretch base test. doing so after all the events really put a lot of strain on the body. people around me have started to show exhaustion too. currently we are standing in front of eraserhead waiting to hear the results.

well I don't expect to get the highest score, but hopefully good enough to pass. Aizawa is slowly pulling out a small device from his pocket. He is about to give us the results. Give it to me i'm ready for them.

"oh ya the whole explosion thing was a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull the best out of your performance"

oh.

What! I don't know whether to be shocked or relieved that it was just a lie. I feel like I might faint. most of the class seem to have the same expression that I have. minus Midoriya, he got the look of death on him.

He may have been the last one on that list.

either way I thought I was for sure getting expelled from the hero course. I Just need a moment to breath.

"Boy, he sure throw us a curve ball didn't he Yuriya. I was so scared of who he will expel." Mina said jumping out from the side of me.

"You said it. I thought I would be a goner." I sigh in relief.

"Well, you score eighteenth so I guess you are in a better position then some folk here." she said. Well then I got lower. "Pulse we went up against a giant robot, how can we lose."

"Really, I don't think that how it works? By the way, what is your score."

"I got ninth"

"Wow, that a better score then I got."

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious. We really need to fix that." mina said to me as she starts to poke my cheek. "But that can wait, common we haven't got all day. Lets head back.

"Oh right. Alright, lead the way." I said following after mina back to the changing rooms. That is how I survive my first day then. On the edge of getting rejected from the hero course and made a new friend. Some say that the first day predicts how the rest of the year will turn out. I do hope that is wrong. I ended up getting my wish for the most part. The second day of school was quite normal. The school even got my abominations in too. Somehow they got every textbook that i need scanned in on my braille reader. That make things much easier then when I was in middle school. Combined with the audio notes i have plenty to work with. Lunch was pretty good. Better than middle school.

Which brings us to hero training. I do want to talk to mina but she said something about her brain being fried. So ya, i guess it for the better, since we are close to class starting. I was sitting at my desk tell something started to come here fast.

"I HAVE... COME THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR LIKE NORMAL!" All Might said while bursting through the front doors. In such a dramatic fashion.

I could only sweetdrop at what I sense. Yes you have come through the door like normal, I don't think there is any other way, but whatever suits you. Why are you flexing anyway.

"Hero basic training. The class that will put you in all sorts of training to mold you into heroes!" He said flexing his massive biceps.

"No time to dally, today's activity is this. Battle training!" he said holding up a small card.

Why does he remind me of a game show host?

"And for that you need these. In accordance with the "quirk registry" and the special request forms that you filled out before being admitted…" he said pushing a button before the hidden cabinets started to come from the wall.

"COSTUMES!"

Costumes. I thought they will give that later on in the year.

"After you change come out in ranking order to ground beta."

We each grab are respected clothing and made our way to the changing rooms. I remember filling out the form with miss fubuka. That took a little extra bit of time talking about what I need. I ended up having to go to the school support department to get possible equipment that may help me get around. They said that they will collab with other support companies to see what they can come up with.

Once I reach the changing room I open up the suitcase to find a note in braille reading suit maintenance and instructions. That sound useful. I beginning to read through it. "Hello welcome to you bran new suit. After talking to a bunch of medical staff we manage to find out how to improve your everyday uses with these items and even made it compatible with your vision assist device. We made gloves and boots that read the area more like how your quirk is working now. It will receive data on the surrounding areas. This will be active when you put them on. You find a headset that fit into the implants. This is our crowning jew in this costume. Originally how the V.A.D. works is to heighten your quornias and the device will relay an outline of a picture with whatever light is coming though. With this receiving echolocation and new advanced technology you might be able to get details in texters and more detail than before. (warning this product has never been tested before, if you experience headache, excessive bleeding, nausea, confusion, strokes, and kidney stones please stop using the device and emetitly consult a doctor immediately) sorry about the interjection the medical staff wouldn't leave us alone unless we have that in their. I don't understand how kidney stones will be a problem but please give us feedback regardless. Anyway it is activated like how you will usually turn on you V.A.D. we even took your walking stick to account but because of how needed your hands will be we found a place to put it on the costume without interfering with any of that. Get this you can even plug it into the ground to receive more information on your surroundings. We called this sentry mode. And for the final thing you never give us a theme so we came one for you. Well technically this one guy, but we ended up agreeing that it will look so cute on you we had to put it in. :3 hope this helps with being a hero."

That note was wordy, and kidney stones? Sound like one of those medical commercials. I'm kind of worried about what they did to my costume. I wasn't going for a theme in the first place. I pick up my costume and put in on.

I walk through the hallway towards ground beta. I was greeted by a small and continuously growing crowd from class at the end of the tunnel.

Seem like everyone got some design going. That screaming kid got grenades on his arms. I wonder where mina is. Oh there she is.

"Hey, Mina" I called out to her.

"Yuriya, gasp, you look so cute, like a little cat." she squeals running up to me.

"Cat?"

"It totally fits you with the tail and the cat ears, maybe we should add some face pain to give it some esthetics." she said while ignoring my question. While happily gidding about.

"H-Hold on, when they said they came up with one for me i didn't expect to go that far." I said in a miss of a panic.

"Well everything fits to a T. We should probably do something about that jumpsuit though."

Dang it, I need to fix this. I don't want to look like those creepy cosplayers i see every now and then when they go to their conventions. I'm gonna be lump with them if I go out in public like this.

"Well, shall we begin my wards."

Can I have a do over?

* * *

Well that took longer than expected. Collage is fun when several papers are coming up. I didn't expect Yuriya to be close friends with Ashido though. Guess it works. The outgoing with the introvert goes really well together. I am also finish with volume on in this story. I think I have a better time writing Yuriya doing her own thing instead of the whole group as a whole. Well this will be continue next time and hopefully sooner than last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Well i am out of reading materials, on med, and writing a report on grass. I guess it's time to release another chapter.

* * *

"It's time for battle training!"

No seriously can i have a do over?

Despite my protests of my randomly given cat theme costume, I receive no sympathy. actually I don't think people really heard me. Ashido was all over me saying how it compliments my hair. I was never really up to date on styles so most of this went over my head. Even Infinity girl, who I later learn her name was uraraka, started to state how cute it is for a bit before wandering around looking at the other costumes.

"So, what made you go for a cat theme costume anyway?" Ashido ask finish with her once over.

"Funny you should mention that."

"Wait don't tell me, you model it after your role model."

"...No I"

"Inspired by one of your favorite animals!"

"Can I just"

"I got it, trying to get your crush's hand in marriage."

"What!?"

"Oh, you don't have to hide it from me. I totally understand." Mina said while giving me a smug face.

This girl, where on earth did she came up with that statement.

"Common spill it, who do you have a crush on. with how orderly your desk is I bet it iida, or maybe the quiet types we have a couple of them in our class."

"it's not any of that at all. I didn't even design my costume."

"It's not? dang it ilI was hoping to see some romance" she replied looking depressed.

"Seriously" I question. Out of all things that what you were hoping for?

"Yha. So you really didn't pick out your costume."

"Only the parts that I need to enhance my quirk, everything else was from the ones who made it."

"Dang it, your story sounds so boring. can't we make up something more exciting." mina said looking disheartened at my statement. this girl live for excitement doesn't she.

"I was hoping to change it next time I get"

"What? no! they look good on you. I won't let you." Mina declare moving closer to my face.

ok this conversation is going nowhere, I should probably change the subject and deal with this later.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I was about to test my costume equipment." I said with the hope that we can stop talking about my fashion choices.

"Alright I will let go for now, but we will talk about this." mina said pointing a finger at me. "so what cool gadgets did you get? the only thing I got was a costume that can resist acid."

"Well My quirk let me send a pulse of energy to let me survey the landscape".

"uh?"

"...I activated my quirk in my hands and feet really fast so that I can see around me."

"oooh that make sense. is that how you saw the giant robot?"

"Yes actually, but I can only use it so far, but this gloves and shoes they sent me should increase the range of my quirk."

"Cool, common turn it on let's see what happens!"

I gave a quick nod before crouching down on all fours placing my palms of my hand on the ground. True, the costume made sensing my normal range much easier than before. I wonder what will happen when trying to search my max range. were my thoughts before I gave an experimental test.

"Ok here I go" I said sending out a strong pulse. intimately I got a response.

"Oh my"

"What happened?"

"I-I see everything! I can see twice as far from before, and in such great detail too it's amazing. how is this possible?" I said while trying to contain my excitement. it like those mystery novels that I have read, were the hero came into a crowded room before seeing the whole picture, or like my vision assist device but seeing all around me at the same time. and i haven't activated sentry mode yet.

"Are you alright, you seem a little excited." ashido ask as I fidget with my newfound discovery.

"Never better, I never see the world like this. this is amazing."

"Her tail move around when she is happy, it's adorable." ashido said with amusement as she watched her friend like she have a new toy on christmas day.

"We're all here then." all might said getting the attention of the class. "Looking good!" He said before looking away somewhat embarrass like he have some leftover food on his face. before turning back to us.

"Sensai! This appears to be the same field that was used for the entrance exam. Will we once again be doing cityscape maneuvers?" Iida said wearing a very robotic looking suit.

"Nope you'll be going onto step two! Indoor personal battle training!" All Might said while reminding his posing stature.

All Might explained to us that we will be going two by two into a battle simulation asigh into teams by drawing lots of all things. One team will be the infiltrators trying to get the weapon and capturing the villains. The defenders will stop the heros while protecting their base and weapon. Overall fairly simple. Now I just need to find a partner. All Might told me that I draw an I so that will mean my partner should also have the same letter. Now lets see, wait. Everybody looks like they are pair up. If their 21 students that that would mean there will be a leftover one. If everyone is pair up to the letter I and I have the letter K… Dang it. I am the odd one out.

I began walking over to All Might while he was grabbing some equipment. Probably for the training. Maybe I can get some idea of what is going on.

"Hey All Might?"

"Yes little cat lady?" All Might turn towards me with a big smile on his face.

Why

"Um I was wondering what I will be doing, because everyone else have a partner already."

"Mmh its appear so, but fear not I have something planned." All Might said as he grabbed a small piece of paper and began looking over it. Is he that bran new at teaching that he need a reference sheet? I would have thought that he should at least have some experience with it. Right.

"Ok got it, you will be observing the practice and write a small report about it." All Might finally said while remaining his stature.

"Got it, can I be within a distance for me to observe it?" I ask in hope that I can at least watch from afar instead of screens that look like boxes.

"Didn't I already explain that we will watch from the observation room?" All might gave a questionable look to me. Wondering if I heard him the first time.

"Y-ya you did, but I am completely blind."

"Ha you must be miss tanaka right, I remember the unique audio recording that I had to do for you!" He said instantly brightening up.

"Eh, yes. I was saying that"

"Worry not, I completely understand Make sure you are within a safe distance as some quirks may cause damage to the building, also take this." All Might said handing me a small earpiece.

"Use it to communicate with the classroom so you can participate with some of the discussion. I will also tell you were to go from their."

"Got it." I said heading out to the first location, while slipping the ear piece underneath my headset. I am a little excited to see what happens. considering that we are bran new at this, I imagine everyone will be a little couscous.

Ok what happens, this all exalted way to quickly, the once perfectly fine looking building was now in sambles. Much of the second floor is destroyed with several walls exposed. There is also a giant hole going up from the ceiling, and Midoriya is also unconscious from the grudge attacks from Bakugo. Shattering his arm once again. I understand that this buildings are meant to be destroyed, but on what level is this acceptable?

"Tanaka are you alright" All Might frantic voice came from the earpiece.

"Ya I'm fine. um Now I may be new to this, but I don't think this much damage is normal."

"My apologies, I never thought it would have reached this. I am glad to hear that you are safe. Please come back to hear the grading alright."

I started to head back while all might went to the building to assess the situation. Luckily it is not too far from here. Just right in the middle of the training area. Walking into the building I was met instantly by ashido as she came running up to me in a hug.

"Their you are you miss the battle get this"

"Don't worry, I saw it from a distance with my quirk."

"Oh ya you mention something about that, so where were ya anyway, I didn't see you for like ten minuits." she asked finally releasing me from her force hug.

"I was in the building next to it."

"Woh, you were that close. I bet you saw everything up there." this girl came up to us while we were talking. She only a little bit taller than me. With short hair reaching to her neck. From what I can tell she is wearing a skin tight suit minest the gloves and shoes.

"Most if it. all the explosions make it hard to keep track of ever everything."

"I bet, that robot guy was like zoom, explody guy was going kaboom, then one of them was kapow and" she started to describe the story that happened moments ago with exaggerated hand gestures.

"I know right that battle was amazing." ashido said seeping with just as much excitement. " by the way, what is your name?"

"oh right my name is Hagakure Toga"

"Mines Ashido Mina and this person right here" she said grabbing me into a side huge "is Tanaka Yuriya"

"Nice to meet you. I am up next with that guy with a tail. This is gonna be so cool! hey look like everyone is back"

looking back to the doorway I see All Might leading three students to do the evaluation. midoriya is gone but assuming the two robots holding a stretcher I say he is in the nurse's office.

"Well I'd say… The V.I.P. in this battle is Ida"!

"Whaa"?!

"Not Ochako or Midorya even though they won"?

"I wonder why. Does anyone know"!

"I do All Might sensei".

Well I sort of lost track after that. All I really know is that the hero team perform a risky maneuver IIda planned ahead and bakugou when crazy.

Yup sound about right. That attention to detail tough, I am impress, not many people are aware of their surroundings like that. Being so close myself I can say that I fully agree with her. It is like a game of chess, one got to think of what the other one is doing then execute a plan to do so.

Actually looking closer, Iida look like he is one cloud nine. Guess it's not everyday you get a small lector dedicated to how well you did.

"Ok, Next up is is group B as the Heros and group I as the Villians"

Well that time for me to go.

once I got to the combat site, I went into a nearby building to observe the two teams go at each other. with both sides in positions all that leaves is for the heroes to enter the building to chapter the weapon.

that lasted only a few moments when one of the kids froze the entire building as soon as one of the hero's enter at the main entrance.

"Heros win!"

well that happen. I feel a little bad for hagakure. she seems so excited to be doing this. well time for the next battle I suppose.

"Alright, look like everyone went so that will conclude our"

"Sensai can ojiro and I go again?" Hagakure said Interrupting all might

"uh?"

"We got some time before class us over, but U didn't even do anything when I went, so can we try again." Hagakure said hoping to do the combat training.

"Well, we do have time for one more sure you two will be villains go meet up in building 437."

"Sweet common ojiro let's go!" Hagakure said dragging on the arm of this kid with a tail out the door"

That nice I wonder who will be the heros again.

"Tanaka you and shoji will be Heroes" All Might said pointing towards me.

"uh"

"Mr. shoji mezo haven't done anything during his match, but needs a new partner. that is where you come in."

"Sure that fine, I guess."

"Great now head over to the testing site, and do your best" All Might said giving me a thumbs up before heading back inside.

I started heading over to the testing area and quickly notice shoji close by. just by how tall he his with six bulking arms it will be hard not to notice him.

"so, since we are on the same team what sort of abilities do you have, besides the multiple arms?" I ask trying to plan what we will do and to break the ice between us. As soon as I said that one of his hands morph into a mouth and started talking to me.

"My ability is duplic arm. I can morph my tentacles into any part of my body" shoji said while morphing some of his hands into ears and eyes.

"How many can you do?"

"As many as I deem necessary."

Of course he can have as many eyes as he wants why not.

"Sence you ask mine, may I ask what is yours quirk?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"oh ya, my quirk is vibration. I can emit vibrations and received them."

"I see. we are coming up on the building now. All Might handed me a sketch of the building do you need it?" He said offering me a piece of paper.

"No thank you. I can map out the building with my quirk." I said walking to the entrance of the building that is six floors tall with the weapon located on the fifth floor.

"umm, That can come in handy. if you can do that, can you find people with your eyes closed."

"That pretty easy for me. what about you"

"I can use echolocation to track people. mashirao ojiro looks like he have knowledge in martial arts. His tail might be difficult to pass in combat. Hagakure will more likely be preparing another ambush with her invisibility."

So that's her quirk, I have been wondering what it was for a while now. if nobody has told me about it, I probably never notice it.

"I can track down Hagakure if you want. maybe I can distract her while you deal with mashirao."

"That can work. If you can keep her away I can take care of getting the weapon."

ok. Are we gonna in together or are you gonna find another way in?"

"I can enter in from the roof. It will take some time to do so." He said, turning a couple of his arms to scan the area.

"Ok you do what… ever you need to do, I'm gonna locate track down the invisible one." I said parting ways as he went off towards another building.

"Ok all alone with someone trying to sneak up on me. remind me of hide and seek with the other orphanage." I thought bringing a smile to my face. despite arming the kids with dodgeballs that was some of the most fun I had with other people.

Realizing that it was hanging out with kids a fourth of my age should really say something about me.

"Maybe I can turn it into a game? hehehe., If so than I am gonna have fun."

ready or not, here I come~

….

The sound of light footsteps echo down the hallway of a building that I am pertroling. everything is set up and ready to go for when those two enter.

"Is everything all right down their?"

"Don't worry it will be fine" Touro reisher her tail friend. "All I have to do is capture one of them with this tape and we can turn this into a two agents one."

"But what will Happen if they found you?" oshijo said worry about his teammate.

"If they find me. sneaking up on people is my fortay, besides even if they hear me coming they won't be able to see me more or less catch me."

"I still say you should stay in the room with me and ambush them when they come into the room. inform me if anything happens."

"Of course I will silly. Now stay there and keep guard. I'm gonna find the heros" I said to him before continuing me search.

boy his a funny guy, I am pretty happy that we were paired together. with this strategy I will show people what I am capable of, not just someone who can only be seen through. I thought while roaming the hallways heading towards one of the staircases.

This should be a good spot. more than likely they will be coming up through here, even if they pass me, I am close enough to the other two stairwells to sneak up behind them it full proof. they wouldn't even see me coming.

I just wish it was a little brighter though. It's so dark in here. I suppose a villain base will be something like this, now that I think about it.

Vwip

from right behind me I hear a sharp noise break through the deafening silence of the hallway. I slowly turned around to find me gaze into a face a couple of inches away from me. behind her clear visor had two wide blank looking eyes that gave off an eerie vibe, accompaniment with a Cheshire like grin that one would find on a stocker from one of those horror movies. what she said next was the final nail in the coffin.

"Found you~"

"eeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"...Touro?"

* * *

What happen to touro, will ojiro be next. What sort of beast is released into the vasicity, find out next time on predator what a minuet.

Shuffle shuffle

This is the wrong script. Well this story is not abandoned yet. Actually I just write down what comes next. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. fill free to comment.


	7. Chapter 7

All I know is that my ears are ringing with the scream Hagakure was able to produce. that doesn't leave me with much to work with. I suppose I should have expected such.

However I never expected to be thrown down the stairs.

well, I'm still falling actually. I should probably try to land.

I twisted my body upright and brace myself for impact. Landing on my hands and feet. upon doing so, I immediately felt a rush of pain shot through my arms. Looking back at the one who did such a thing I see her gripping her chest trying to calm herself down. she opened her mouth to speak.

"uf uf I see you are well adapted to your cat quirk."

"um, That is not my quirk"

"Then explain landing on your hands and feet feet like a cat."

"I uh, that is a misconception!"

"Anyway You may have almost capture me somehow, but that won't happen again." she said before charging down the stairs.

This is what I was hoping to avoid. If she didn't throw me I should have got her.

She then throws a right hook aim at my head, which I narrowly avoided. while Hagakure was shocked at me able to dodge her attack. I throw my own punch knocking her back a bit.

"Ow! I am impress on how well in-tune you are with your instincts, but I have taken martial arts since I was a young girl. Now prepare yourselves for a flurry of attacks." Hagakure said before getting in a stance.

She pretty serious about this. I only know a little bit of boxing in the time I was training. She probably knows that her quirk is not as helpful agents me, and will more likely careful about leaving openings.

Great just what I need. what to do...I got it!

"You have to find me first!" I said before running in the opposite direction.

"Ah wait! come back here!" Hagakure said before chasing after me.

I cant believe that work. a little childish, but if I can lead her in this maze that is called a building and keep her from my teammates. that would help him with his battle.

" Shoji what's your position!"

"I am on the top floor making my way down. what was that noise anyway?"

"That was Hagakure. she saw me before I can get the tape around her arm."

"see what you can do, then come help with capturing the weapon."

"ok I can see what I can do." I said before turning around a corner into a room, hoping to lose my pursuer who is still chasing me from the start.

Ok look like I lost her. let's see if I can sneak up on her againI thought before looking to where Hagakure ran off to. she seemed to have noticed I went missing if her turning around is anything to go by. I can hide in here till she ran by before continuing my pursuit.

No sooner than I thought that I hear the sound of bare feet running down the halls right pass the room I was in.

yup my senses never lie. I exit out of the room following her a small distance away. moving at a moderate pace in hopes that she would not hear me coming.

the tape is pretty noisy I was unable to fully wrap it around her arm last time. I might have to do a sneak attack just so that I have an opening.

Hagakure seem to have stop to look around. I was hoping she would wear herself out, but I will have to make do. I started to crouch down as i sneak over towards her.

"She ran fast for a cat person… Ya I lost track of her. she shouldn't be too far…"

She must me talking to her other teammates. If my Partner heard it without a mike then why not the other one.

I suddenly closed the distance between us ready for my sneak attack. just need to get a little closer.

I will head up once I check the area… I'll be find. she won't sneak up on me ag" Hagakure then turn around and stop mid sentence as her gaze set upon me. at that moment I was trying to get a hit on her. she avoided my punch leaving me to hit the wall behind her.

"Who that was close. dang you left a crack there." she said almost stun by my attack.

true to her words their was in fact small cracks in the wall where I had punch. Before I had the chance to admire it a small pain that shot up my arm.

dang it, It manageable, but still hurt. I thought shaking my hand a bit. Looks like I have to go one on one with her after all.

Hagakure gave me no time to react as she performs a sharp kid in my admin knocking me back a bit. she attempted to take another hit on me leaving me barely enough time to block it.

I focus all my efforts in my arm to perform a strong punch. activating my quirk, I took a swing towards the ground.

Hagakure saw this coming and back away. I smile a kept going hitting the ground creating a small shock wave. It wasn't strong enough to knock her on the ground but it did cause her to stumble a bit. using this to my advantage I sweep my legs around knocking her off her feet.

standing up at held my arm to my chest. Ouch that hurt a lot more than what I thought it would. using my other arm I jump at Hagakure hoping to pin her down. unfortunately she rolled away at the last moment before standing up.

"How are you doing that?" She said as I get on my how two feet.

"Uh"

"the whole tracking thing. how do you know where I am? It's not fair! It like my quirk means nothing to you. Even with a handicap my sensei have a hard time tracking me!" she said throwing a small tantrum

I think just me knowing where she is at all times might have struck a nerve or two.

"uhh, I can just feel where you are."

"that kind of creepy, must be part of your cat quirk." she said getting back into a fighting position.

"I keep telling you that isn't my quirk." I growled while gathering my bearings. seem like shoji made it to the main room already. Can't do much, but hope that he can handle it. I just need to stand my ground and prevent her from helping her teammates.

"where's your partner?" tooru ask not leaving her position.

"what do you mean?"

"your team member that you came in with. I haven't seen him since we started battling, so where is he?"

"umm… nowhere." I said with the hope that she will drop the subject.

"that is a terrible lie." she said in a flat tone directed at me. she continues staring at me before she suddenly gaps. "he fighting ojiro right now isn't he!"

"hehehe what makes you say that?" I said while breaking out in a cold sweet. "It not like we planned this or something like that."

"I knew it!"

crap she figure it out. I will need to make sure that she doesn't get past me. seem like she realize this too. since I lead her in a corner she will more likely fight me. as I weigh my options, we stare at each other waiting for the other one to move first. I don't really mind, less for me to do.

Hagaku suddenly jump at me for a punch, narrowly missing me by a hair. I was then kick from the side sending me to the left.

I can clearly see where she is, but our combat skills is on a different level despite being on even grounds.

we continued exchanging blows at each other trying to find an opening. with each hit one of us became unbalanced falling to the ground, and that person just so happen to be me. Hagakure took me off guard with a quick leg sweep knocking me onto my back. She wasted no time and jump my with the capturing tape, attempting to wrap it around anything she can get it on.

'Well this is going south.' was my only though as I struggle against Hagakure. 'If this isn't working then try harder, or that was what natto said.' I activated my quirk throughout my entire body. causing me to vibrate like a phone stuck on vibrate.

"uh, what's going on?" Hagaku notice this immediately and try to grab onto anything she can for support. because of that, her grip loosen in the capturing tape. seeing this opportunity I grab the tape from her hand and wrap it around one of her wrists. before she fell off of me.

disoriented from being shook up she tries to stand up. "ugh, what the heck was that?" she said leaning against the wall for support. "I was so close to capturing you too."

I prop myself up agents the wall trying to gather my thoughts. "I essentially made a mini earthquake. I think i was acting on instinct for that moment." I said making an attempt to stand up before being hit by a wave of nausea bringing me back to the ground.

"I think I overdid it. how are you holding up?"

"Dizzy" was all Hagakure said staying where she is. not that I blame her. I can't see anything around me at the moment.

"Hey Shoji how are you holding up?"

"As expected his fighting style is superior, especially with the extra limb. Are you free to come up?"

"I might need a moment. sorry about that"

"It fine I will have this finish in a moment."

well someone sound confident. taking a deep breath I listen in to were Hagakure was. she seems to be ok besides the rattling I gave her.

"That some skills you got their. you left me no room to fight back." I said to Hagakure getting her attention.

"what are you talking about? I was suppose to be the one to sneak up on you, but you did it twice like bam you were there. how did you get all sneaky anyway."

"well I played hide and seek with little kids"

"so you get to play with little kids and learned all that?" she said. they way she said it made me wonder if she was curious or weirded out. with my luck she probably judging me right now.

"That sounds so much fun, so was this a daycare job or you have a lot of siblings," or that.

"I live at the orphanage, so there's always someone who wants to play over their"

"so out of the kindness of your heart you acted like an older sister, that is the sweetest thing i ever heard." Hagakure exclaim while sounding like she is on the verge of tears. Forgetting that she was captured just moments ago. 'Actually I was forced too, but something tells me I shouldn't tell her that'

"to watch over those little kids like that, you must be the center of attention."

"well, you not wrong"

"Heroes win!"

'well sound like my teammate capture the weapon. finally, I can take this silly costume off.' we left the building towards the observation room to find that all might have to leave for a meeting, so a girl named Yaoyorozu had to tell us our scores. apparently my stealth and tracking was remarkable but my execution was terrible.

I suppose that's something to be proud of. hopefully it will keep me in the course.

The rest of the day was normal like any other day. well minus Midoriya who is still with recovery girl. if I shatter every bone in my hand; I'm sure I will be missing class for the rest of the day too. I even get some sight back from the desperate flail earlier. save me the trouble from using my seeing stick to get around.

"Alright that the end of the day, see all you students tomorrow." The teacher said before he picked up his stuff and left the classroom.

people started to move around the classroom to talk to one another. talking about the battle exercise and each other scores. As I was gathering my bag to leave as well, Ashido went over to talk to me. "Tanaka you did great in the battle training today. I heard you crack a wall"

"Ya i did. Hurt my hand doing that though."

"it could be worse, you could have ended up like Midoriya." Hagakure said walking up to us. "How did you know where to attack during the match? What you were doing was not simple animal instincts."

"I have just been doing it since I got my quirk."

"Really that's so cool! my name is Tooru Hagakure by the way."...

"cool mine is Mina Ashido. nice to meet you"

"Tanaka yuriya"

I haven't got a good look at them since I started school two days ago. Ashido have short hair with little horns coming out of her head. she has a roundest face. while tooru have shoulder length hair. her hair is tight up into a ponytail. her hair is tied up in such a way that . her face has a more angle look, but that doesn't take away from the smile on her face.

they have committed so much in my style and skills, that I feel like I haven't said anything nice since we met. I should try to encourage them as well.

facing towards Hagakure I ask "how did you do your hair like that? It looks cute on you."

"ah why thank yooo"

she suddenly stop talking and continue to stare at me. that kind of weird. Ashido also looking at me trying to understand what I meant. I must have sound a bit creepy maybe if i explain.

"I mean, it looks really good on you; I bet everyone comment on how good it looks on you and uhh" I stutter out of my sentence as they continue to stare at me.

This is getting kind of weird. I am also being stared at from a couple of other students too. two of them are the other girls in the classroom. one was taller than all the other girls in the classroom. despite having a more mature body type, she as a look of intelligence on her face. her hairstyle is a one sided ponytail with the other side smooth out. she was the one who gave me my results earlier during the battle training. the other one was much shorter than Yaoyorozu. with a nice short hairstyle. the most distiguince feature about her is the earphone jacks attached to her ears.

I should divert the situation as face as possible. this us putting me in the center of attention again. I was use to iida observing the classroom from the sidelines but now i can feel his eyes toward my direction now. what should I say?

luckily for me, Hagakure Spoke up first. "um thanks, but umm." Hagakure stop trying to get the words in her mouth. "Not many people comment about my appearance." now that's news to me. with her looks, she probably be like one of the more popular girls in school.

"really how come?"

Yaoyorozu quickly made her way towards our little group that have attracted more attention than it needed to be. "Excuse me, I don't want to intrude but may I ask a question?"

"Um sure."

"I notice that you have an electronic braille device on you. are you blind perhaps."

well this is out of the blue, wonder why she brought this up.

"Yes I am legally blind."

Ashido and Hagakure faces gave a look of shock. as soon as i said that.

"what! you are blind!?"

"how did you get into this course?"

"Are you telling us that you have took the entrance exam and the training without having the ability to see. why would you go with this risk!" Iida finally spock as soon as he heard about my disability. He rushed over to the table I am sitting at.

"yes, I talk to the principal and he agreed to let me have a trial run before a final decision was made. My quirk aloud me to get around so they aloud this thing to pass."

"well that explains how you can see me." Hagakure spoke up getting my attention.

"what are you talking about?"

"well I am always invisible. I even forget about that unless someone mentions it to me."

"...what, I thought you turned yourself invisible or something like that. what about your clothes?" I ask. Hagakure turned her head away from me before replying.

"well, that is always visible so i have to adjust" is she saying what I think she is saying.

"does that mean you fought without clothes. what about protection. someone could bump into you…"

"I know. I am talking to some of the support department about using my hair to make something that I can wear." she said sounding a bit embarrassed about the topic of her walking around naked. "what about you. aren't you worried about getting hurt"

"well she pass the entrance exam didn't she. she also manages to fight you on equal grounds as well so she can handle herself." said a girl who looks just like she is just a little bit taller then me despite her slight slouch. she immediately turn to me. "my name is Asui, please call me Tsuyu."

"um hi. is there anything else I should know."

the small group looked at one another before Ashido spoke up. "well, I am pink"

"ok that something new."

"so you are on a trial run?"

"ya, Mr. Aizawa is keeping a close eye on me. I was scared yesterday that he would kick me out barely one day in"

"Hey Midoriya back!" shouted someone in the room as a group of people head towards the front door. giving him their own introductions.

"well it is wonderful that you can attend school with us." said Yaoyorozu, Ignoring the crowd and continue our conversations. "so are you planning to become a rescue hero then."

"Yes actually, I just hope to avoid fighting one another till then. I wasn't so lucky when I was paired up to fight today.

"well we are training to be heroes so we should be prepared for anything."

"that is true. on brighter things we don't have to worry too much about that for now." said the girl next to Yaoyorozu.

"ya hopefully. we'll see you guys tomorrow." I said standing up to head back home.

* * *

Well I got my butt in gear and made another chapter. This one honestly felt a little clunky and awkward, but since it been awhile and i have this made might as well post it. I might change this one later on.


End file.
